Michael G. Morris
Michael G. Morris is the leader of the largest private sector consumer of coal in the United States.Existing U.S. Coal Plants Morris has been president, chief executive officer, and chairman of American Electric Power since 2004."AEP board elects Michael G. president, CEO, and chairman elect," AEP press release, December 16, 2003 Background Prior to joining AEP he was chairman, president and chief executive officer of Northeast Utilities System, beginning in 1997. Prior to joining Northeast Utilities, Morris was president and chief executive officer of Consumers Energy, the principal subsidiary of CMS Energy, and president of CMS Marketing, Services and Trading. Previously, Morris served as president of Colorado Interstate Gas Co. (CIG) and as executive vice president of marketing, transportation and gas supply for ANR Pipeline Co., both of which are subsidiaries of El Paso Energy. Morris also founded and served as president of ANR Gathering Co., one of the first gas marketing companies in the United States. Morris has served on the U.S. Department of Energy’s Electricity Advisory Board, the National Governors Association’s Task Force on Electricity Infrastructure, and the Connecticut Governor’s Council on Economic Competitiveness & Technology. He is a trustee of the Bushnell Overseers and the Board of Regents of Eastern Michigan University. He is also a director of St. Francis Care Inc., Nuclear Electric Insurance Limited, American Gas Association, Spinnaker Exploration, Flint Ink Corp., Webster Financial Corp. and Cincinnati Bell. He is second vice chair for the Edison Electric Institute, and past chairman of the Board of the Connecticut Business & Industry Association. Morris graduated from Eastern Michigan University in 1973, then worked in the environmental department of Commonwealth Associates, where he prepared environmental impact statements for electric utility transmission lines, natural gas and oil pipelines and power plants. Morris received a law degree, cum laude, from the Detroit College of Law and is a member of the Michigan Bar Association. He is a past member of the Board of the Detroit College of Law, the Institute of Gas Technology, Eastern Michigan University Foundation, the Olivet College Leadership Advisory Council, and the Library of the Michigan Foundation. Compensation In May 2007, Forbes listed Morris as receiving $13.05 million in total compensation for the latest fiscal year, with a three-year total compensation of $22.03 million. He ranked 3rd on the list of CEOs in the Utilities industry, and 137th among all CEOs in the United States.CEO Compensation: #137 Michael G Morris, Forbes.com, May 3, 2007. Statement against new coal plants In November, 20007, Morris told the Economist magazine: "No utility with any respect for its shareholders money would build a heavily polluting coal burning power plant in America these days; for fear that it would become a liability if the government moved to limit emissions of greenhouse gases." "Coal Power," The Economist, November 17, 2007, p.71 Citizen action and protest against AEP July 10, 2006: Earth First!/Rising Tide blockade of Clinch River Power Plant On July 10, 2006, 75 Earth First! and Rising Tide North America activists blockaded an access bridge leading to American Electric Power's coal-fired Clinch River Power Plant near Carbo, Virginia. Several people stretched a rope across the bridge and suspended themselves off the bridge's edge; others waved a coal truck onto the bridge, blockaded it, deflated its tires, and locked themselves to the truck. The protestors demanded that Clinch River and other outdated coal plants be shut down, and that mountaintop removal coal mining be ended. After several hours in which coal trucks were unable to get into the plant, police agreed to make no arrests if the activists would dismantle their blockades.Earth First! Blockades Power Plant, Asheville Global Report, July 26, 2007.Resisting King Coal, Rising Tide website, July 11, 2006. Proposed coal plants * Hempstead (sponsored by Southwestern Electric Power Co (SWEPCO), a subsidiary of American Electric Power) Existing coal-fired power plants AEP had 52 coal-fired generating stations in 2005, with 26,595 MW of capacity. Here is a list of AEP's coal power plants with capacity over 100 MW:"Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005", Energy Information Administration website, accessed April 2008.Environmental Integrity Project, Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants, July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. In 2005, AEP's 21 major coal-fired power plants emitted 155.3 million tons of CO2 (2.6% of all U.S. CO2 emissions) and 1,037,000 tons of SO2 (6.9% of all U.S. SO2 emissions). Resources References Related SourceWatch articles * Key private sector decision makers on coal * American Electric Power External resources * "AEP Looks to reduce coal CO2 emissions," Seeking Alpha, March 19, 2007